1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an additive supply device and a fabric treatment apparatus including the same and, more particularly, to an additive supply device that is capable of selectively supplying an additive according to fluid the pressure of water and a fabric treatment apparatus including the same.
2. Background
A steam spray device is a device that applies heat to water to generate steam and sprays the generated steam. A conventional steam spray device is configured to have a structure in which water contained in a predetermined container is heated to generate steam and the generated steam is fed to a nozzle along a hose connected to the container such that the steam is sprayed from the nozzle.
When water is heated, however, scale may be generated in a flow channel formed in the steam spray device. The scale may accumulate in the flow channel to clog the flow channel. As a result, a steam output spray force may be lowered. Additionally, the scale may weaken a heat discharge ability of the steam spray device resulting in thermal deformation of the steam spray device.